Day of the Tiger
Day of the Tiger is a story written by the wiki's founder. It is the second story in the Journey of the Vixen fan fiction series and marks the first appearance of Lady Blue's new rival Sophia who was created for the series. Along with All Animals are Equal and Mirage of Arabia, the story is one of three to have a derivative title owing to its title coming from the film The Day of the Jackal, based on the book of the same name by Frederick Forsyth. Synopsis Lady Blue's journey for the Doomsday weapon begins in Sri Lanka where she uncovers a plot to assassinate the President of Sri Lanka and first comes face to face with seemingly an old enemy. Plot Following the events of Journey of the Vixen, Lady Blue is sent to the first location of her journey: The coast of Sri Lanka where she is made semi-anthropomorphic by the white peacock who explains that if she is to find the components for the Doomsday Weapon, she cannot do it as a normal vixen. On the Sri Lankan coast, Lady Blue struggles to stand and walk because she has been used to walking on all four legs but within a few minutes manages to stand and walk and eventually run when she hears a gunshot which takes her into the jungle. Unknown to the vixen however, is that the black cat is watching her and sends another vixen to capture her. In the jungle, Lady Blue appears to come across her old rival Vixen who was captured in Oxfordshire but was ordered to be released. The blue vixen taunts her but the red vixen turns the tables on Lady Blue and it becomes evident that this Vixen is not Lady Blue's rival at all: The vixen flashes with light and in her place is the agent of the black cat: Sophia. The two vixens fight but Sophia overpowers Lady Blue and takes her into captivity. Meanwhile in the streets of Sri Lanka, the president of the country comes under fire from Bengal Tiger terrorists, two of whom are killed when bodyguards return fire. The tigers are forced to flee and their leaders are made to hire a professional assassin to kill the president; the assassin's code-name: The Tiger. The assassin agrees to carry out the assassination but demands a huge amount of money; About five million Sri Lankan rupees in fact or he will not carry out the assassination. The terrorist leader thus orders a number of bank robberies to make the money for the assassination. Meanwhile, Sophia tortures Lady Blue by beating her across the face causing blood to stain her snout then merely slaps the vixen across the face. The blue vixen is then interrogated about how she got to Sri Lanka and mentions something called "The Trishula" but her attitude is so bad that Sophia loses her patience and so beats the vixen and even lashes her with a cat o'nine tails. Nothing works however, so Sophia throws the vixen in a cell. But that night, she escapes with the help of an apparition of the peacock who gives her a makeshift sniper rifle which she uses to shoot the lock off, she attacks Sophia, steals a cattle prod and runs away. In Bangladesh meanwhile, the Tiger is also at work; he buys a pomegranate, paints it white with white eyes, a white nose and a white mouth and shoots it as a test of accuracy having commissioned a makeshift sniper rifle earlier. In Sri Lanka meanwhile, Lady Blue comes across another terrorist who she tortures and learns everything about the Trishula mentioned by Sophia: The Trishula mentioned by Sophia is a South Asian trident in Hindu mythology wielded by various Hindu goddesses such as Shiva, it is considered to be the most powerful weapon which is something that scares Lady Blue as she goes back to a flashback of the White Peacock telling her about the doomsday weapon and it being composed of six powerful mythological weapons. The vixen then asks the tigress about The Tiger and the latter states that the Tigers hired him to assassinate the president of Sri Lanka when he visits the Eastern city of Trincomalee to unveil a new statue of Shiva; The Tiger would fire upon him whilst the Tigers would steal the weapon and give it to Sophia who would give it to the Black cat. A horrified Lady Blue then asks the present whereabouts of The Tiger but the torture seems to drive the tigress insane causing the vixen to shoot her dead and with the information to set off in search of The Tiger herself. The first stop she makes is a separate room full of guns and ammunition until she finds an AK-47 assault rifle; she steals it and the ammunition which she loads into the gun once she gets into the forest, then she slings the gun over her shoulder and sets off in a search for The Tiger in a race against time. However, Lady Blue leaves vital evidence at the safe house resulting in the tigers coming for her: She leaves her pistol and the cattle prod on the table, leaves the tigress's body in plain view and leaves the door to the weapons room wide open so the tigers can see that an AK-47 of theirs has been stolen along with its ammunition and they give chase. In the forest they open fire which causes Lady Blue to withdraw then she too opens fire on the tigers killing two of them then once the other four leave, Lady Blue runs to one of the dead tigers, takes its grenade and throws it at the tigers causing a smoke screen and distracting them. With the tigers distracted she flees into the city just in time but has the same effect on Sri Lankan children as she had with Indian children: Fear which is elevated by the gun slung over her shoulder which makes the children believe she is a terrorist though she tries to convince them that she is actually with the army. However she fails to convince the children and ends up on the run even more when the tigers come for her. She eventually discovers a statue covered in black cloth and believing this to be the statue of Shiva looks behind her to find the hospital and believes this is where the Tiger will strike; her suspicions are confirmed when she sees the president flanked by bodyguards approaching the statue with the Trishula in his hands. Lady Blue rushes through the hospital to find The Tiger about to strike but cannot enter the ward because he had locked the door, the Tiger opens fire on the president but his guards protect the president resulting in The Tiger killing two of them. Eventually, the vixen shoots the lock off the door and bursts in where she comes under fire from The Tiger and kills him as he tries to reload, the tigers also enter the ward and she shoots them as well. With The Tiger dead, the vixen throws his body out of the hospital window blowing her cover. As she tries to flee from the hospital Lady Blue is greeted by guards of the president who arrest her and take her to the presidential palace, here she confronts the president who asks her about the tigers and the assassin and she replies that the tigers were after the Trishula. Once asked her name however, Lady Blue cannot reply and instead calls herself Vimala, describing herself as a soldier in the army. The president congratulates her for killing the assassin and rewards her with the Trishula; as the trident gives her a strange feeling almost like an electric shock she flees the palace into the jungle where it glows with a golden light. Minutes later, the White peacock approaches her and takes the trident off her: Lady Blue has found the first segment of the Doomsday Weapon, with the first component in his hands the peacock casts another spell on the vixen; keeping her anthropomorphic but taking her off Sri Lanka to a new location setting up the events for Operation Maharaja. Category:Literature